Electronic devices such as an inkjet head include a circuit board. Conductive traces are formed on the circuit board, and mounted parts such as an IC and a connector are attached to the circuit board. Generally, a circuit board is fixed to a housing or another component by, for example, screws. In this case, when a cable is connected to or disconnected from a connector mounted on the circuit board, a load on the mounted parts is slight.
On the other hand, a circuit board is not fixed in some electronic apparatuses. When a cable is inserted into a connector of such a circuit board, the worker performs work in a state of holding the circuit board by hand.
When the worker holds the circuit board by hand, the circuit board may move slightly. Due to such a movement of the circuit board, a soldered part of a component which is connected to the circuit board may be damaged.